


The Latest in Diaper Wipe Technology!

by AvenuePotter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Technology, diaper wipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rollisi GIF for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Latest in Diaper Wipe Technology!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).




End file.
